


Finale

by Bleu65



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Demon Deals, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu65/pseuds/Bleu65
Summary: Cuando todo está hecho y predispuesto, lo único que falta es cobrar el pago.
Kudos: 1





	Finale

— Sé brutal. Graba el dolor en mi alma como prueba de que viví.

Aquello golpeó la realidad como un látigo. Una muerte anunciada que no dejaba paso al arrepentimiento o temor, solo a la esperanza—la más de las desesperadas esperanzas—, que la vida estuvo con él.

Y era una orden. Una orden que estaba deseoso por cumplir.

— _Yes, my lord._

Cuando Sebastian se levantó de su reverencia sus ojos se mantuvieron neutros y en calma. Tomó el guante blanco de su única mano con sus dientes, sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada de su presa. Su desamparada presa.

Los ojos de Ciel Phantomhive reflejaban vacío. Los humanos eran un pozo oscuro de deseos, pero al momento de completarlos se volvían repentinamente huecos. Sin propósitos no hay vida... Pero, ah, todavía existía en ellos, dentro, como en el alma que estaba a punto de devorar.

Y entonces, era el momento.

Tocó el rostro de Ciel casi con dulzura, palpando la blanca piel de su mejilla, nariz y labios, hasta que consiguió sacarle el parche que ocultaba el pacto, deshaciéndolo con facilidad hasta que cayó al suelo con silencioso estrépito.

Ahí estaba. Mirando sin mirar hacia él, o a través de él, hacia el cielo. Su cuerpo no iba a probar el deterioro de la vejez, y su alma, _oh, su alma,_ quedaría inmortalizada de dolor y odio. Todo un festín hecho solo para esta noche. Sus ojos azules brillaban como zafiros a la luz de la luna, y Sebastian podía visualizar su propia figura en ellos. Sus ojos se encendieron. Una pequeña sonrisa le disfrazaba y retenía a fuerza de voluntad el instinto por devorar y asistir con dolor a ese ser.

Reflejado en sus ojos estaba todo.

La determinación del joven señor; su actitud distante, directa y fría; Sonrisas sin alegría que venían del placer de aplastar a sus enemigos. Y momentos de fragilidad disimulados, probando la pureza de un alma rodeada de oscuridad.

Se veía a sí mismo a un lado suyo, sonriendo deliberadamente a cada orden, porque cada enemigo muerto era un paso hacia el final.

No había habido nunca un alma que deseara tanto. Solo estar a su lado hacía que el deseo volara. Y que decir de los momentos frágiles de su señor, cuando temblaba y lo recorría la ira, el miedo, el terror de un pasado perverso. Era completamente enloquecedor y placentero, de mil formas humanas y no. Así que iba a hacer esto bien.

Recorrió su mano desde el cuello hasta el primer botón de la camisa de Ciel, y la fue abriendo botón por botón, con la calma que un solo brazo ejerce, hasta el último. Piel de porcelana que había visto miles veces recibió a su mirada. Quitó la camisa de sus hombros y esta cayó hacia atrás. Tan pronto se deshizo de los pantalones y zapatos ya estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

Un alma en carne y hueso, no tenía sentido disfrutar de la atracción principal sin profanar la carne antes. Desgarrarla y triturarla hasta que solo los huesos roídos y débiles quedaran como marca de humanidad.

Sebastian acercó su rostro al de Ciel y besó ligeramente sus labios, como una despedida al tiempo que había compartido a su lado.

— Es hora, mi señor.

Ciel asintió con resolución desvanecida y cerró los ojos. Era tiempo de sacar las garras y los dientes afilados, de entrar y abrir y voltear en cuerpo y alma a todo lo que estuviera vivo en él.

Al poco tiempo, la noche se llenó de gritos, sollozos y el olor dulzón de la sangre. Rompiendo todo a su paso, el poder que lo atraía una y otra vez hacia allí era imparable, aún cuando ya había devorado el rostro y su corazón había dejado de latir. Estaba absorbiendo la vida, y oh, cómo se sentía. La descarga del alma siendo succionada dentro suyo y completándolo a un nivel de placer extremo, un cuerpo humano desarmándose por completo debajo suyo. 

Sí, este había sido el mejor trato que había hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... está historia corta se me ocurrió al final de la segunda temporada del anime. Me había quedado tan mal(? con ese final que decidí seguir el hilo final de la primera temporada y concretarlo. Honestamente, me parece un final más satisfactorio.  
> En fin, no sé que más decir, así que:
> 
> Adieu


End file.
